Bullied
by ToothianaFrost
Summary: Tooth is a student who gets bullied everyday in high school. Jack is the only one who is ever nice to her. When Tooth did something to herself, Jack comes to her aid which led to them both revealing how they feel about each other. [Modern!AU]
1. Just The Same Thing

Another day passed by.

Nothing new.

Got bullied again for my obsession for teeth and my locks of colorful hair.

Was called a freak.

Again.

Why does this happens to me?

Went home.

Mom and Dad are still out.

They always come home late.

What did I ever do wrong?

Bunny, North, Sandy…why did you guys have to leave?

I'm alone now. I'm weak. Nobody can protect me from the bullies anymore. I miss you guys. Please come back.

.

At least there's always Jack… Oh Jack… He's the only one who never called me names. But we're not that close. We rarely talked to each other. The only thing he ever did every time we passed by each other is just smile a small, genuine smile.

And I would only walk at a faster pace and try to avoid him. It's not that I don't like him…I do. He's friendly, smart, cute and awesome that I'll admit. I know that I love him but I don't think he'll like me back. I mean, who would even love a person who's overly obsessed about teeth and dyes a few lock of her hair blue, pink, and yellow?

I hate my life. I hate myself.


	2. Cutting

The cutting. It all started during that day. The day when I was humiliated in front of everyone. In front of Jack. And all of this caused by Pitch and his sister, Blackheart.

I hate them. I hated that day. I ran to the girls' bathroom and locked myself in one of the empty stalls. From inside my bag, I took out a small pocket knife. I tried cutting myself before, but I was too afraid to cause myself physical pain. But now, not anymore.

I let out a shuddering gasp as the blade met my skin. Blood flowed from the cut but I didn't feel any pain. It felt quite nice. I put the knife back into its place and exited to wash the blood of my arm. I was wearing a long-sleeved shirt so nobody noticed.

The pain that I felt as the water hit my cut was pretty much…_soothing_. As I exited the bathroom I wore an emotionless face and walked back home. School has already ended when the humiliation thing happened. Was there even any reason for me to stay?

As I opened the door to my house, of course my parents are not inside. Still busy working, as usual. I went to the kitchen and made myself something. When I finished my food, I went up to my room to finish my homework which was not that much considering the fact that I've finished half of them at school during lunchtime and other free times I had.

It took me about 30 minutes to complete my homework. I opened my laptop and went through my FB and I'm still getting these messages calling me freak and other bad names. I don't really know how they could still do this even though I've tried blocking them. As usual, delete, delete, delete.

After I closed my laptop, I changed to my pajama which is nothing more than some dark green sweatpants and a yellow T-shirt which has little hummingbirds printed on it. Call the mix weird but I still love it.

Before I went to sleep I made sure that my baby teeth which I kept in a small pouch is underneath my pillow. I dreamt of having wings and a body similar to a hummingbird, flying through the air with Jack, who has snow white hair and electric blue eyes, again. Nothing's really gonna change anytime soon, isn't it?


	3. Hurt and Feelings

Jack is the type of person who's rebellious, mischievous, and loves to play games and have fun. Any bet and challenge that is given to him, he does it. And that's why he's called 'The King of Bets and Challenges'. He always accepts any bets and challenges. He never failed to do any of them.

And of course, Pitch took advantage of this. He proposed a challenge to Jack in front of a crowd, because he knows that Jack would have to accept it. When Jack says he accepts what challenge he has for him, Pitch whispered it to his ear so nobody would know what it is.

At first, Jack didn't want too, so Pitch mocked him about not being able to do a small challenge, so he accepted. Jack knew he shouldn't, but he did anyways. When the teachers were gone, except for the students, that made Tooth feel confused.

When Jack came towards her with an almost emotionless look which held a bit of guiltiness inside those eyes, he did…no, he _said_ something to Tooth. In front of others. Loudly. A long sentence that hurt her feelings. How could he say that to her? He was always nice to her. What has she done wrong? The shame, embarrassment, sadness, hurt she felt at that time came to her like a wave.

With tears in her eyes, Tooth muttered quietly to him so that nobody would hear her, "_You were always nice to me, Jack. And I loved you for that. But now…I don't know what happened to you._" And with that, Tooth ran away, to the nearby lake of Burgess, where she knew she would be _alone_.

What Tooth didn't see before she ran off was Jack's face, which held the feeling of hurt and guiltiness. Jack turned to Pitch who was standing nearby with his sister and a small smile plastered on both of their faces and shouted _Happy? _with a glare to both of them before running off after Tooth.

When Jack saw her near the lake of Burgess, she held a sharp pocketknife in her right hand, and it was placed on top of her left arm that held multiple cuts, some of them looks fresh, while others looks like it's been there weeks ago.

She was sobbing, her body was trembling and she moved the knife lower…to her wrist. Jack's eyes widened, he knew what she was going to do, and he cried out her name. Tooth, in a moment of shock, accidentally cut herself, but it was higher than intended.

Tooth let out pained _Ah! _when that happened before Jack came to her aid, ripping off a piece of his shirt and tying it securely around the wounded area. Jack hugged her tightly her side, avoiding the knife she was holding as she was sobbing louder than before, her right hand dropping the blood-stained pocket-knife on the ground.

Seeing this, Jack picked up the knife and threw it a good distance away. After Tooth's sobbing decreased, Jack held her chin up so she would be facing him directly in the eyes. Tooth's face was flushed a bright red and there was still a few tears streaming down her face. Jack felt guilty again seeing her like this.

Jack caressed Tooth's cheek with his thumb and said only one word, _I'm sorry…_, before he kissed her softly. Tooth was shocked at first, but soon returned the kiss, leaning in and snaking her good arm behind his neck, while Jack put his arms around her waist.

When they broke apart for air, Tooth asked in a low, raspy voice, "Why?" Jack blushed a bright red as he explained, "You said you loved me…is that really true?" Now it was Tooth's turn to blush. "Yes." "I love you too. I love everything about you. Your hair, your smile, your eyes, you. What I said to you earlier, I never meant it. I'm sorry I hurt your feelings." At this, Tooth smiled lovingly at Jack, before a single tear rolled down her cheek as she hugged him. "Why haven't you ever told me anything?" "I wanted to but you kept on running away whenever I smile at you." Tooth blushed even harder at this. "I'm sorry…you were the only one who were kind at me…and I didn't know what to do so I-"Tooth's words was cut off by Jack's lips pressing onto hers in a loving, gentle way.

When Jack backed away, he rested his forehead against hers and shushed her softly. "C'mon, Tooth, let's get you back home." Tooth nods and with that, they got up with Jack having to help her as she accidentally used her injured arm to get up. Tooth grabs her backpack and Jack tightens his grip on his own and they went on their way home while Jack escorted Tooth to hers as she showed him the way, forgetting the abandoned pocket-knife.

As they stepped to the front porch, they both stared at each other, unsure of what to say. "See you tomorrow, I guess." Tooth smiled at Jack. "Sure." When Tooth turned to leave, Jack shouted, "Wait!" As Tooth turned around to face him, Jack grabbed both her arms gently and gave a soft peck on her lips before he backed away. "Bye, Tooth." "Bye, Jack." Tooth smiled to herself as she went inside her house.


	4. Now

It's been weeks since that day and yeah…me and Jack, we're a couple now. Nobody bullies me again now that Jack's always by my side. During lunch, we ate together, when school's over, he'd always walk with me back home to make sure nothing bad happens to me. It's really sweet and I love it.

Now we know more about each other…I told him about North and the others and my obsession of teeth and all and he didn't even think of me weird. He never did…and that made me love him even more. He told me about his family and his sister. Sounds to me he likes her a lot. And there's this kid from his neighborhood named Jamie.

Jack says that Jamie's the best friends he ever had. And Jack said that Jamie has a sister named Sophie that he's pretty sure I would love to meet. When I did meet them with Jack…Sophie had kind of cried and ran away from me because I did something which was not the best first impression...Jack laughed at me but stopped when I gave him a death glare.

.

During my birthday, my parents weren't there to celebrate with me…but Jack was. He bought me a small cupcake and lit up a small candle on top of it and told me to make a wish. I closed my eyes and blew the candle. My wish was -. When I opened my eyes again, what Jack held in front of me was a small cage with a beautiful hummingbird inside it.

I was happy to see it and in return, I gave Jack a kiss which made both of us blush. Jack named it _Baby Tooth_ for me because he said it looks like me. The hummingbird was tame so it never leaved me. If it did, it'll return. That's why I always left the cage open when I'm at school so that it could fry freely and do something while I'm gone.

Did I forget to mention what happened to the cupcake? Well, me and Jack was sharing it together when my parents suddenly burst into the house shouting,"Happy Birthday, Toothiana Fae!" and they both had kinda froze when they saw me and Jack with our mouth already on the cupcake, wanting to take a bite out of it before we were...interrupted [?], staring wide-eyed at them both like deer caught in headlights.

After that, we both had to explain that we're a couple now but we left out the part on exactly **how **it happened. They were both pretty much happy for me, not mad, but they did warn us not to go do _things _while we're at home. I'm pretty sure that me and Jack's skin was as red as a tomato's.

.

College is what kept us apart but we still kept in touch by Skype and other things. We call each other every day to tell about our day and stuffs and when the holiday rolls in, we'll visit each other at the place where our relationship first started, Burgess. And on special occasions, we'll meet at the place where we had our first kiss, the lake of Burgess.

The pocket-knife was long gone from its place. We never knew if anybody took it or anything. It just disappeared.

.

We finished college and now we live in an apartment of our own in the same building in Burgess. I'm working as a dentist and Jack; he works as a snowboard instructor. One of the many things he loves most is teaching the kids.

One day, Jack called me over to the lake of Burgess. I asked, "What's the special occasion?" "You have to come if you wanna know." And with that, Jack laughs excitedly to himself before hanging up. When Tooth arrived at the spot where they first kiss, what she saw was a total beauty.

There was a picnic basket, a bottle of champagne, 2 wine glasses, and Jack laying the down on his side in a model's position facing Tooth.

"You like it?"

Jack asked, grinning, feeling proud of himself. Tooth chuckles a bit and answered, "Yes." while grinning like a goofball. They ate and made jokes, had a little playful food fight, until Jack started to go all serious and asked,

" Tooth?"

"Hm?"

"..You love me, right?"

"Jack…sure I do."

Jack took out a small blue box from his pocket and proceeds to be in a kneeling position.

"Then will you do the honor of becoming my wife?"

There was a long pause before Tooth let out a small, breathy laugh and grabs Jack by the collar and kisses him. "Yes!" That was Tooth's answer when they broke apart for air. Jack put on the ring on Tooth's finger as he looked into her eyes lovingly.

"I love you, Toothiana. And I forever will."

"Me too, Jack…me too."

Tooth and Jack kissed for what seemed to be eternity before they broke apart and cleaned their mess, packed their things before going back to their apartment while holding hands.

* * *

**One last chapter after this...**


	5. A Happy Ending

**And to you, the last chapter... [Reviews=Appreciated] BTW, did you guys saw bente's art on my request? It's awesome! **

** post/54682032392**

* * *

The wedding couldn't have been merrier. Tooth wore a white western gown while Jack wore a tux. Haroom was crying tears of joy and attacked Tooth with multiple hugs as Rashmi tried to drag her husband away as to not embarrass her. Everything went perfect. When the wedding ceremony was over, Tooth said to Jack," I wish the guys were here to see me…" A tear rolled down her cheek as she tried her best to stay happy.

"We **are** here, Sheila." A gasp came out of Tooth's mouth. She knew that voice too well. "Yes, indeed we are." A loud voice boomed. Tooth felt a soft tug on her saree and finally, she turned. Tears flowed freely down her cheek as she looked at the three people in front of her.

Tooth managed to choke out,"How?" before the three men hugged her as Jack watched with a small smile. "Ask Frostbite over there." "Frostbite?" Tooth chuckled a bit and turned to face Jack.

"It was nothing, really. It took me a long time to find them, and eventually, I did." Jack smiled at her while Tooth gave him an incredulous look. "And of course, I did require some help." Jack moved and behind him were Eugene, Rapunzel, Hiccup, Astrid, and Merida.

"Congrats, _T_." Eugene said. The others said the same too. "You look beautiful, Tooth." Bunnymund said, and Sandy and North nodded in agreement. "Thanks." Tooth smiled. "I missed you guys." "We missed you too. We're sorry we didn't visit you or anythin', it's just tha' we 'ere busy. I know tha' that's not a good 'nuff excuse or anythin'. We're sorry."

Tooth just shook her head slowly while she smiled," What matters is that you guys are here." They had a group hug again, until Jack interrupted, "Uh…I'm kinda feeling left out right now." The other guys were already on the food table, eating anything that they could find except for Hiccup, who just watched in mild disgust with Rapunzel.

"Come here." Tooth said to Jack as she parted from the others and went to kiss Jack's cheek which was enough to make Jack's face red. "Ooh~ how sweet." Bunny teased. Jack gave a glare, then smirked, and said," What was that, Cottontail?" "Wait, wha-?" Jack has already begun running for life as Tooth watched and laughed with the other two as Bunnymund tried his best to catch him.

.

It was awkward at first, but they managed. Both of their faces were as red as ever as they started their _thing_. When it was over, they slept together peacefully.

.

As they were having dinner, Tooth spoke," Jack…"

"Yes, Tooth? Is something bothering you?" Jack looked up from his food to face her.

"I took a test…" Jack dropped his fork.

"What happened?" Jack asked, wide eyed.

Tooth smiled, tears flowing down her cheek and answered," I'm pregnant. We're having a baby."

When Tooth finished her sentence, Jack was already at her side, attacking her face with kisses and multiple _I love you _before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he blacked out.

.

_Argh!*sobs*_

_Push, Toothiana, push! You need to stay strong, for me and for our baby. Just one more push!_ _Tooth's hold on Jack's hand was like a death grip._

_Aaah!_

_Waa! Waa!_

_It's a girl._

_I love you, Tooth. Jack kisses Tooth's forehead._

_Me *pants* too *heavy breathing*_

_Would you like to hold her?_

_Tooth reaches out to hold her baby and held her onto her chest. The baby's eyes were closed and her cheeks puffed out as Tooth cried out tears of joy. Jack placed his hand behind Tooth's back and the other on the baby's back to support the weight for Tooth [not that she needed any, the baby was light as a feather!]._

_What do you want to name it, Tooth? _

…_Molly…Molly Winter Frost._


End file.
